Happy new year Juushiro
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Nouvelle année à la Soul Society. Un Shunsui égal à lui-même. Et Ukitake qui tente de trouver le courage d'inviter Unohana à danser.


Happy New Year Juushiro

-

Note de l'auteur : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de l'auteur de Bleach.

(C'est ma première fanfiction Bleach)

Bonne lecture !

-

* * *

-

-Vas-y, je te dis ! Invite là à danser !

-Fiche moi la paix Shunsui. Va t'occuper de Nanao !

-Mais Juushiro-kun !

-Je crois qu'Hisagi-san essaye de l'entraîner sur la piste.

-Nanao-chan !!!!

Ukitake éclata de rire en voyant son meilleur ami se précipiter vers sa fukutaicho pour l'entrainer sur la piste de danse. Contrairement à son habitude, la jeune femme ne protesta pas plus que cela et posa vite sa tête contre le torse de Shunsui, se laissant bercer par la douce musique.

Juushiro jeta alors un coup d'œil aux autres personnes autour de lui. La fête pour célébrer le passage à la nouvelle année battait son plein au Seretei. De nombreuses personnes telles que Matsumoto ou Kira semblaient déjà être terrassées par les vapeurs de l'alcool tandis que d'autres profitaient avec plaisir de moments calmes passés avec l'être aimé. Il eut un sourire en coin en observant Ichigo, lequel semblait avoir des difficultés à attirer Rukia sur la piste. Plus loin, Toshiro et Momo valsaient doucement.

Son regard se fit rêveur en croisant celui d'une jeune femme de l'autre côté de la piste. Unohana Retsu, capitaine de la 4ème division du Seretei, la seule femme ayant réussit à faire renaître en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait pourtant réservés aux adolescents boutonneux courant après tout ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à une fille. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en la voyant sourire. Elle était magnifique. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il ressentait ce genre de choses pour la jeune femme. Mais aujourd'hui, il le savait : il l'aimait de toute son âme. Il serait prêt à mourir si elle lui en faisait la requête. Et pourtant, lui, Juushiro Ukitake, Capitaine de la 13ème division, l'un des combattants les plus respectés du Seretei, était mort de trouille à l'idée d'inviter cette magnifique jeune femme à partager avec lui un moment calme sur la piste de danse.

Il soupira doucement. Il devait y aller, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne tente sa chance.

Le début d'un slow se fit entendre.

Rassemblant tout le courage qu'il possédait, Juushiro vida d'un trait le reste de saké se trouvant dans son gobelet. Peut être poussé par les vapeurs de l'alcool, il finit par se lever, et contourna la piste de danse pour atteindre enfin la personne qu'il n'avait cessé d'observer depuis le début de la soirée. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

-Juushiro.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse, jeune demoiselle ? fit-il avec un sourire en s'inclinant légèrement et en lui tendant une main.

-Avec plaisir.

Les deux capitaines se dirigèrent alors sur la piste de danse, sous les regards amusés de beaucoup de personnes. Du coin de l'œil, Ukitake vit Shunsui lui faire signe d'embrasser la jeune femme. Mais il fut vite arrêter par Nanao qui sortit son énorme livre de sous sa robe pour venir frapper son Taichô avec, déclenchant des rires dans l'assemblé. Retsu elle-même rigola doucement alors qu'elle venait nicher sa tête sur l'épaule de Juushiro, déclenchant une bouffée de chaleur chez ce dernier.

-Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? murmura Ukitake.

-En effet, la nuit est magnifique.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis, en même temps, rompirent chacun le silence.

-Juushiro…

-Retsu…

Ils échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire doucement.

Cependant, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se laissèrent bercer par la musique. Peu à peu, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, et leurs lèvres finirent par se frôler, pour enfin échanger un premier baiser. Les yeux fermés, Ukitake se sentit monter au 7ème ciel. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en rêvait. Et c'était si merveilleux. Ouvrant la bouche, il laissa sa langue commencer un ballet avec celle de Retsu et constata avec bonheur qu'une des mains de la jeune femme s'était perdue dans ses longs cheveux blancs. Cependant, les sifflements et applaudissements des shinigamis autour d'eux les firent vite se séparer. Ouvrant avec regret ses yeux, Juushiro échangea un sourire heureux avec Retsu avant de se tourner vers les autres membres de l'assemblée.

La plupart des shinigamis présents les regardaient en souriant, tout en continuant de les applaudir. Juushiro chercha Shunsui du regard. Mais ce dernier semblait bien trop occupé par sa vice-capitaine. Secouant la tête, le capitaine échangea un regard avec la guérisseuse avant de lui pendre la main et de les emmener à l'aide d'un shunpo vers ses quartiers, au cœur de la 13ème division.

-

-

-

Bien plus tard, des feux d'artifices illuminèrent le ciel, marquant les douze coups de minuit. Les deux amants, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ne prêtèrent que peu d'attention à cette explosion de lumière. Juushiro interrompit un moment un baiser pour approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Bonne année, murmura-t-il doucement.

Retsu lui répondit dans un souffle avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Ces quelques mots furent les derniers qu'ils échangèrent cette nuit là, laissant les gestes exprimer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir.

Cette nuit là resta ancrée profondément dans la mémoire du 13ème capitaine. Il avait passé une nuit magnifique, après avoir enfin avoué ses sentiments à la femme qu'il aimait.

Bien plus tard, Juushiro contempla avec un sourire la jeune femme assoupie contre lui. La chambre était illuminée d'une faible lueur. Au loin, on entendait les bruits de quelques shinigamis regagnant leurs divisions. Le ciel était clair, sans aucun nuage. Ukitake admira un moment les étoiles brillantes avant de fermer enfin les yeux pour plonger dans un sommeil paisible. C'était vraiment le début d'une très bonne année.

-

-

-

FIN


End file.
